Living My Dream
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Two-shot. AADL Pearlshipping :D One sight he hadn’t seen in 7 years... y’all all know who she is. However, when he sees that his one true love has everything HE wanted, he starts getting a little jealous, will this ruin the moment?You'll just have to see


**

* * *

**

HOLAAA ITS ME RISINGDAWN201/RISINGDAWN011 (FROM YT) Back with a new sweet story for y'all to enjoy during the week.

**Summary: Ash is on his way back to Sinnoh with his friend Gary (there is NO WAY I can leave Gary out), along with his mum as well (oh dear). Now, he didn't come to see the sights...well he did, but for one sight he hadn't seen in 7 years, y'all all know who she is. However, when he sees that his one true love has everything HE wanted, he starts getting a little jealous. Will it over shroud his love for her? Or will it ruin everything?**

**Character:**

**Ash – 17**

**Dawn – 17**

**Gary – 17**

**Delia - ?? I dunno..in her 30 - early 40s? XD **

* * *

On my way back, back to a far away land that I like to call my second home, just behind Kanto, yes that's right, my name Ash Ketchum, started travelling from the age of 10 and now, well, I'm 17, throughout the years I have strived to become the ultimate trainer. Travelling from Kanto, to Johto, to Hoenn to Sinnoh and many more regions that you couldn't possibly imagine. I was on the ferry, leaning against the bars looking at the mysterious island, just like 7 years ago. It felt so good! It felt like…magic. When I found out my mum had a ticket to Sinnoh for me, I had a mini (random)celebration. I adored Sinnoh, I loved it there. It felt so nice to be going back. However, this time…I had company...unfortunately.

"Hey honey look!" My mum, Delia Ketchum said, she started hugging me and pointed to the island. Oh fate why me? Knowing mum to get all gushy...

"Yes, mum I can see." I said embarrassed with the way my mum was hugging me. Man, I wished her trip to Hoenn with Professor Oak hadn't been cancelled, this was so embarrassing… seriously, what 17 year old has a mother travelling with them? Oh yeah…me…joy. The real reason she came was because she wanted to meet my Pokemon that I had caught a while back. I wondered how they were doing? I wonder if Gliscor was his tearful old self still, or if Buizel was still as grumpy as ever…oh, and I wonder if Monferno was doing okay…my heart started beating so fast, I couldn't wait to see them again! However, there was one person I deeply, truly wanted to see. A certain blue haired coordinator, with her shimmering blue eyes and skin as white as snow. Great I sound like a narrator, but I guess I am one at this point!

"Ohhh, Ash look up there, what are they?" my mum shouted, rudely interrupting my thoughts, I looked up, to find a swarm of Starly and Staravia flying past.

"Miss Ketchum, those are Starly and Staravia." the dark brown haired boy interrupted, did I forget to tell you that I invited (well, forced) Gary along, since it would be utterly stupid if I only had my mum around...but that was probably ALSO a mistake...eh better then nothing.

"Oh, aren't they beautiful."

"Yeah mum, they are." I said looking to the sky. I squinted when I saw something in the sky. I got my binoculars out, and looked into them. There was a Staraptor in the middle of it's pre - evolutions. With it, there was a women flying on top of it. I sighed, I wish I could do the same, so I could get away from my mum. Don't get me wrong, my mum is great…but she just treats me like a 10 year old. She knows I'm a big boy, practically an adult, but you know mums, always over protective, and if not, well, lucky you.

"I can't wait to see her again…" Gary whispered, I could tell who he was talking about, I grinned.

"Same here, wonder what she is doing at the moment?" I asked.

"Probably training, like you, but better." he snickered, I hit him with my binoculars.

"Shut up!" I growled. He rubbed his head.

"It was a joke!"

"No need to by violent Ash!" My mum shouted, I turned to her, giving her a dirty look.

"Fine." I said, like a grouchy twelve year old.

We were nearing the shore, and could hear the horn blow loudly. My mum started bouncing up and down. This was an obvious sign that she had never been to Sinnoh. She had bought two books about Sinnoh so she would know all the famous sites and stuff like that.

"Oh my goodness, where should we go first? The Solaceon Ruins, The Heathrome Contest Hall, Mount Cornet, The Temple in Snowpoint City… OR.." she stopped when she looked at mine and Gary's faces. She put her hands on her hips.

"Oh come on, just because you've seen it, doesn't mean I can't go, I'm taking you both no matter what." she said, we both sweat dropped.

"Um, mum, sounds great and all but," I turned round, back to the green island, "I have made my own plans…"

"Oh...really. With who?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Lets just say, she's a great friend of mine…" I looked down to my clutched hand. My mum and Gary watched me, I opened my hand, slowly and carefully, when opened, a small golden pendent was revealed, one half to be exact. I sighed...one half of my broken heart from not being able to see her for the last five years...it hurt so much those years.... but finally, I am seeing her again....I could almost remember it like yesterday.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

"_This is it…" she whispered, I sighed, this was the last day. Last day I would travel with her… we cried the night before. That's right WE cried, holding each other, comforting each other, this was the first time ever I had cried so hard. It wasn't like me at all, when she cried, I cried, when she was happy, I was happy, when she laughed, I laughed… it was a common thing with us two, always joking around and giving each other confidence boost. You know what was funny, people never took us seriously, however, we were very serious. We may have looked like we were playing around, but that was the way we trained. _

"_I'm gonna miss you, ya know?" I said quietly, I said it with all my heart and soul, looking into her gorgeous blue eyes, taking in the design. I didn't want to leave, but I knew I had to at some point. I just wish I got the chance to say…I sighed, it didn't matter._

"_I'm gonna miss you too Ash…" she said, tears started forming in her eyes, but she was smiling. My heart sank, this is probably the last time I would be able to see that smile again...that cute, bubbly smile that made me feel happy and bouncy inside. I looked around in my pocket; she looked at me with curiosity. I pulled it out, finally, a pure gold necklace. One of a kind. She gasped. It was like a friendship pendent, you know? Like the ones that split in half, then you give it to your best mate. However, this one was totally different. I took out both of them. She put her hand to her mouth with shock._

"_Ash that must have cost you a fortune." she said, with worry, I smiled._

"_It was worth it… come here." she stepped forward, almost inches away from my face. _

"_Turn around please and can you lift your hair up?" I asked, she nodded, she lifted her blue, soft hair. I put one of the pendants inside my pocket while I put on the other around Dawn's neck. I clipped it together, and with that, she let down her hair and started feeling the expensive piece of jewellery. She turned and smiled again at me, I smiled back._

"_Ash there is no way I can take this…"_

"_Oh yes you can, think of it as a birthday present, beside, it's for a good cause." I whispered, holding one of her hands. _

"_Why?"_

"_Why? Cause I want you to always remember me Dawn, and this is one way." I muttered. She smiled and grabbed my other hand, she held it up to her cheek, tears falling down. I pulled back her loose strands of hair and comforted her by giving her a hug, with her head on my shoulder and hands on my chest. I breathed in and out, taking in the moment._

"_Don't forget to remember me…please?" I whispered into her ear._

"_There is no way on earth Ash Ketchum, that I would forget you…" she whispered back._

_The horn blew loud and clear, this was it…we both let go of each other, for maybe the last time. I stepped back and so did she._

"_ASH, WE NEED TO GET GOING!" I heard Brock's voice from the edge of the ship, I turned to Dawn, who was admiring the pendent. I smiled, loving that she liked it. I held her hands once more, not wanting to let go…the horn went again. I had to go now, otherwise I would miss the ship. _

"_Don't forget…" she whispered, her fore head touching mine._

"_I won't, no way I would forget you."_

"_May all your dreams come true Ketchum…" she said_

"_I think they already have…" taking a hold of her hands once more. I leaned in, our foreheads touching, feeling our warm breath against each other. Her eyes close. Her mouth a little open so the air could come in and out. I snickered. _

_Before I knew it I was on the ship, waving goodbye, clutching the other half of the pendent, close to my heart. Knowing that she would always be there. She waved back from the port, tears still falling. _

"_I'LL MISS YOU ASH!" She called out, with Piplup on my shoulder._

"_PIKA!" Pikachu squealed from mine shoulder, I could see her giggle._

"_I'll miss you too Pikachu!"_

"_PIKA PIKA!" _

_I started forming tears myself, unable to let go of the girl on the port, "DON'T FORGET TO REMEMBER ME!"_

"_AS I SAID, I WON'T! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE HERE IN MY HEART ASH, DON'T YOU DARE FORGET THAT!" she called out, I chuckled. I waved again. She stopped waving and started walking away from the port side, she looked back a few times, I could tell she was unable to let go of me either… I looked again, at the pendent, holding it up, so Pikachu could see, did I forget to tell you, it was part of a heart shape?_

_End Flashback..._

* * *

"Ash!" Gary shouted from no where, crushing my flashback.

"WHAT!" I shouted in anger. He backed off.

"We are here now!" he shouted. My eyes widened, I looked out, he was right, the boat had stopped, people were getting off and I could see my Mum talking to strangers. I looked once more at the shiny gold pendent and put it in my pocket.

_Almost time…_I thought. I picked my rucksack up and swung it over my right shoulder. Pikachu came out of no where and ran up my left shoulder.

"Ready to go buddy?"

"Pika!" I was gonna guess that's a yes. I ran off the boat and down the slippery steps, panting as I went along, my mum waved as a signal to show where she was, even though it was a bit obvious, who else would wear a straw hat the size of a Staraptor's wing spam. I chuckled. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and turned to find Gary.

"So you know where you gonna meet her?" he asked, snickering. I shook my head in disappointment. Would he ever grow up?

"Not sure, she said she'd call." I smiled while his eyes widened and smirk came across his face, "What?"

"You finally got a girl's number, not including your mum's." I instantly hit him with my back pack, swinging it across his left arm and all you could hear was a yelp of pain. He started rubbing his arm.

"Will you shut up?" I asked, grinning at what I just did.

"Nope." He gave a straight answer, I shrugged, accepting he will never 'shut it'.

"BOYS!" we both jumped at the voice and turned to find my mum yelling at us, telling us to get our butts over otherwise she'd do something...evil. We both instantly ran up to the red haired women. She smiled politely.

"About time." She said before we all headed for the cab at the other side of the docks. Suddenly, I felt something vibrate from my left pocket, me and Pikachu looked at each other, both grinning at the tickling feeling against my leg. I stopped in my tracks, along with Gary who looked at me cluelessly.

"What up?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "You two get going, I'll catch up."

Gary nodded and ran up to catch my mother. I grinned before taking the mobile and looked down to look at the caller ID (Kenny gave me her number). I grinned and turned to Pikachu who had obviously seen the ID because he started bouncing up and down with joy. I took a deep breath...its been so long..what should I say? What should I do? Well obviously I say Hello and what I do is...talk. However, it was more complicating to do then to say. I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi." I heard her voice, it's been forever...her voice has changed, she sounded so...feminine...so grown up. She probably thought the same thing.

"Hey," what else could I say, "Um, hi." I slapped myself...'hi'? Was that the best I could do?

I heard a giggle from the other side, "I'm pretty sure you already said that."

"Yeah...I guess I'm just...n-n..." I couldn't bring myself to say it, although I didn't need to.

"Nervous?" she said,

"Yeah...that's the word." I started rubbing the back of my head.

"Maybe if we meet face to face you wouldn't be so nervous." She asked...oh god, to meet her face to face after all these years, that would be like heaven. I took another deep breath.

"Yeah..that would be.."

"Awesome?" damn, was I THAT predictable. Pikachu chuckled at my patheticness. I sighed... was that even a word?

"Yeah." Yeah, yeah, yeah, have I got anything better than that?

"So...um, where should we go?" I blushed at her question, I was so concentrated on seeing her I didn't really think about where to meet her.

"Um," think Ash, think, she must think you're a total idiot, "how about...the hotel?"

"Ash there are LOADS of hotels in Sinnoh." She giggles.

"Um, Hotel...Oracion." I said...ORACION! That was where my mum was...oh dear...

"That sounds great!" she screamed from the other side.

"Yeah..so uhh....see you there."

"Ash no need to be SO nervous, it's the same old me." Yeah that's why I am panicking.

"We'll just have to see about that." I said. We said our goodbyes and she hung up first. I slowly brought down the phone, letting go of my breath, that felt like I had been on the phone for years. I..I didn't know what to say. Suddenly I felt a hand across my face, my own hand slapping me. Urgg, I must have sounded like a toddler, a big one. Bloody hell!

* * *

**At the hotel:**

"Oh." Gary started

"My." My mum said in the middle

"Goodness." I finished off.

The place was HUGE! When I say huge, I mean HUGE! I almost fainted from how big it was, not to mention how modern and yet, classical it looked. Employees and guest running around, work or fun, either way, it was great. I went over to the bulletin board. I gasped, 7 restaurants, 5 swimming pools, 2 Jacuzzis and 5 bars ! I could get used to this...

"Oh...sweet!" Gary said from behind, looking at the board as well.

"OH MY ARCEUS! THERE IS A BOOK CLUB!" we instantly dropped, anime style at my mum's 'news'.

"This is a holiday, not school Mrs Ketchum." Gary pointed out. My mum turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, but it's a relaxation holiday, reading relaxes you."

"More like bores you." I instantly got a wack from her bag around my left shoulder for my comment and found her walking off to the reception. I sighed...girls.

"Now you know how it feels." Gary said, I gave him a dirty look before he shrugged and went off to the other board. Suddenly there was a loud yell and I almost fell backwards. I looked to the left to find a large screen TV on the wall. I got up and put my hands in my pocket. It was ... that girl..Wanda I think...maybe? Man, she must have been doing this for years.

_Hello people, and welcome to Sinnoh Now, the most popular show in Sinnoh! _

I laughed, same old Wanda.

_Today, in Sinnoh now, we will be going to our 5 year running Champion of Sinnoh, to ask about what life is like and how it's been for her..._

Five years? Wait, I left 7 years ago? So that means that there was a new champion in town! Good to hear, but awkward since Cynthia wasn't the champion anymore

_We are on our way to the beautiful Oracion Hotel, located in Canalave City. Our beautiful Princess of Sinnoh headed there to finish some business, as she said to us before. _

She sighed.

_I still remember the beautiful young women when she was a coordinator seven years ago. A talented, pretty girl who always was bubbly and confident, full of enthusiasm and always energetic. _

Reminded me of a certain bluenette.

_Always there when you need it. Now, she's not our little coordinator now, she's a big girl now. Or shall I say, lady? Yes I shall. She's not a child no more. The 17 year old is now on to better things and I heard she is doing modelling now as well as being our beloved champion. Ever since she beat Cynthia, Sinnoh has been happier than ever because of that beautiful bubbly smile and those sparkling eyes. Breath taking...isn't it. We will be seeing her in a few minutes at Oracion hotel, don't miss the interview only on SINNOH NOW!_

It skipped right to the adverts... wow...the 'new' Sinnoh Champion was coming _here. _HERE! I get to see _her _and my friend? This gets better and better.

"OMG OMG!!" I turned to find a girl, all hyped up, along with two boys by her side.

"OMG what?" the boy on the right said, he had blonde hair with green and white stripes going side ways with jeans on (along with eating a hot dog), the boy on the left wore black trousers and a white t-shirt with brown hair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'OMG WHAT'! THE CHAMPION OF SINNOH IS COMING HERE! WE NEEEED TO STAY HERE UNTIL SHE COMES! PLEASEEEE!" I chuckled, been ages since I saw that. She was like my best friend, always hyped up when someone important comes along.

"But we..."

"PLEASE!" she started making puppy dogs eyes at the boy, who started to blush. For some reason I blushed too. It reminded me of when..._she _used to do that...man I miss her so much...I can't wait to...

I heard automatic doors open. I turned to find someone had entered the building, somebody completely different to the rest of the guest. She stood out...perfectly. She was looking around, like she was looking for someone. Looking left to right. Hands out slightly, bending forward, looking each way. She wore high heeled white shoes, all shiny and new. Her legs were perfectly shaped and stopped, I met the bottom of her white dress, just above her knees by a few centimetres, a few centimetres were laced. I looked up a bit more, so far her figure was...gorgeous. I looked up to find the beginning to her dress. It ended just above her chest and when around her chest to the back. Her shoulder and arms were nice and slender. I finally got to her face and you know what... it took my breath away. Those lovely curved lips, rosy cheeks, that perfect midnight blue hair, loose and in curls, those....gorgeous, shimmering eyes that were the colour of sapphires, with a darker ring around them. Only one girl had those eyes, only one most mesmerizing girl...

* * *

**Well, its obvious who he's talking about XD. LOL! Anywayyyy I did say this was a one shot but again, you know me, getting too carried away, more work for me *sigh*. I hate this about me...lol. Well, actually it looked longer on Word. Why can't I do this with my homework? Maybe cause this is obviously more interesting! Loll Well, guys I hope to get the next chapter up before next week so I can get on with my homework! So let's just hope :) Hope you enjoyed it, it was probably a really boring chapter! I hope to jazz it up a bit in the next chapter. By the way I was watching Harry Potter when I was writing this XD Well, you dind't need to know that! XD **


End file.
